Let It Burn
by Ryochan8
Summary: Plug in Usher (who I don't own) and follow Miaka and Taka's adventures after breakup......Miaka?


Disclaimer: No matter what the voices in my head tell me, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

****

**Let It Burn**

****

****

_I ain't right for me to say this_

_But__ it's comin from my heart_

          It was a beautiful evening.  She and Taka had gone to a carnival and were now ambling through the park, simply enjoying the evening and each other.  With her eyes shining, Yuuki Miaka smiled at her longtime boyfriend Sukanami Taka, the reincarnation of her beloved Tamahome.  Sadly, he didn't have his memories of his past life, but she still loved him.  As they neared a bench, Taka motioned for them to sit down.  She tried to snuggle, but he pushed her away, opting to hold her shoulders and face her seriously.  

          "Miaka……"

          "Yes, what is it Taka?" she asked curiously.

          "…..I think we should break up."

          "W-w-what?!"

_Been a long time comin_

_We had been fell apart_

          Taka sighed as he tried to regain his composure.  He loved Miaka, but………..it just wasn't working out.  He felt like he was being used, used as a replacement for this "Tamahome" guy.  It didn't help matters that he had been called by his name for the first month that they had known each other.  

_We wanna work this out_

_But I don't think you're gonna change_

_I do but you don't think its best we go our separate ways_

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurtin baby_

_I ain't happy baby_

_Cause__ there's so many things I can't do_

_And__ I think that you should_

_Let it burn_

          "Am I not pretty enough? Did I make you mad? What did I do wrong?!" Miaka hyperventilated.  

          "It's……it's nothing that you can change," Taka explained, a pained expression apparent on his face. He continued,"Well, it's-I mean, I just feel that I'm not the one you think about when we kiss.  When you're with me, I want you to be with ME, not Tamahome."

          "Taka……"  

_When the feelin ain't the same in your body towards you_

_Don't you know, you gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might ruin you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best we separate _

_But__ you hate the thought of ever being with someone else_

_But__ you know that it's over_

_Even though this might ruin you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

          Miaka held back her tears as Taka explained why they shouldn't be together anymore.  She didn't understand! What was the point of not being with him?  A world without him was a world that hurt like, well, something that hurt.  The pain was indescribable.  What did he mean that he was only a replacement? She was over Tamahome, but he WAS Tamahome, but he was also Taka, and she loved Taka, but she loved Tamahome, but he WAS Tamahome too-

          "Miaka, I'm sorry.  I wish this could have turned out differently.  I-I-I could honestly see myself spending my life with you, if only things were different." 

          She couldn't move.  Her mind was yelling things at her, but she didn't understand what it was saying, and even if she COULD do something she didn't know WHAT it would be.  Should she cry? Should she try to beg for him to listen to her?

          "It would be best if you found a new boyfriend, because I'm definitely going to be getting a new girlfriend.  Good-bye Miaka, and thanks for the memories." And with that, Miaka watched her boyfrie- no, EX-boyfriend walk away, taking her cookie-crumbled heart with him.    

_Said some things I'm not supposed to_

_Got somebody here but I want you_

_Cause the feelin' ain't the same_

_Find myself gonna blurt your name_

_Baby this time can you understand_

_All fellas can you feel my pain_

_It's the way I feel___

_Now it's too late_

_Now she ain't comin back_

_What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back_

_Man I don't know what I'm gonna do without my boo_

          "What am I doing here……?" murmured Taka as the waiter at the strip joint handed him his cappuccino.  His mind readily supplied him with memories of a certain chubby and naïve highschooler, automatically replaying last month's painful breakup.  

          "Oh yeah," he groaned, holding his head in his hands, begging the memories of his cruelty and coldness to vanish as did the clothes of the ladies on stage.   If he had one last chance to make things right, he would; however, Yui had made SURE that Taka couldn't come within a mile of her, literally.  And with a now familiar sinking feeling in his heart, and ironically, his stomach, he knew that his former koi had moved on.  

_You been gone to long_

_Been big-eleven days_

_Umpteen hours_

_I'm gonna be burnin till you return_

          Taka was walking downtown, trying his best to blend in with the crowd and loose himself in the rush.  Ironically, this was the only place where he could find peace.  However, a familiar head of hair startled him, making his heart do the cha-cha.  

          "Miaka…..?" he whispered, afraid that she might disappear into some godforsaken pothole or into a random taxi.  As he leaned against a bakery window, he registered her companion.  Correction, her MALE companion.  Hang on, small amendment, MALE companion HOLDING HER HAND.  A growl burst from his throat, making some passing children giggle, but he couldn't help but be jealous of the oddly-colored haired boy with his ex-girlfriend.  Sighing, he left, finding the proof that he needed to move on with his life.   

_ When the feelin ain't the same in your body towards you_

_Don't you know, you gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumpin like it used to_

_Even though this might ruin you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best we separate _

_But__ you hate the thought of ever being with someone else_

_But__ you know that it's over_

_Even though this might ruin you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

          Miaka listlessly checked the clock on the bank's scrolling sign thingy that also gave the temperature.  Really, it had only been a half an hour since Taka had left her?  And it was only 73° outside?  Really, it had felt like it had been hours, and a great deal colder.  She laughed bitterly, thinking that hell would be paradise compared to this torture.  She ran to Tokyo Tower, thanking Suzaku that it was open all hours to encourage tourism.  She braced herself against the railing, prepping herself to jump.  However, a strong grasp on her shoulder made her turn around and gasp.

          "You…..how……."

          "What's wrong Miaka-chan?" He impishly grinned at her and pulled her close.  He murmured in her ear," I've lived as a seishi for your sake alone.  I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, and I'll protect you forever, unlike that bastard Obake-chan." 

_I am twisted _

_Cause__ one side of me's telling me I need to move on_

_On the other side I _

_Wanna__ break down and cry_

_Oh I am twisted_

_Cause on one side of me's telling me I need to move on_

_On the other side I _

_Wanna__ break down and cry_

_Too many days_

_So many hours _

_I'm__ still burning till you return_

Oh, there were tears, and there were trashbags filled with wrappers of chocolate bars used to try to cheer herself up, and non-suprisingly she had been only a few inches away from suicide more than once; she openly admitted this, and yet now, a month after Taka had abandoned her like a bastard puppy from a purebred lineage, someone had picked her off of the ground and onto her feet.  Someone that had always been there for her, making her laugh, drying her tears, sharing all of the bad times and definitely some of the good times, with a cup of sake in hand, of course.  Her lips involuntarily curved towards the sky as she thought of her savior.  

_When the feelin ain't the same in your body towards you_

_Don't you know, you gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumpin like it used to_

_Even though this might ruin you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best we separate _

_But__ you hate the thought of ever being with someone else_

_But__ you know that it's over_

_Even though this might ruin you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

          "Ne, Miaka-chan?" 

          "What is it?"

          "Miaka…….aishteru."

          "R-really?!"

          "Of course, baka.  I came to this world for you, I'd even die for you.  I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

          "Thank, you.  And…….Aishteru, Tasuki." 

:P      THE END!!!     :P

****


End file.
